The Devil at the Crossroads
by Miko 56
Summary: Courier Six is a man of focus, a man of talent, an enigma of good and evil, he is all but content to just travel the road that no one dare to walk into until an experiment on Big MT puts him on a new continent where women dress like they came from the Gomorrah casino and who the fuck names their child Volt!
1. 1

_"Thought carrying that chip would end you...no you've got lives in you, hard to kill_

 _Storms, bullets...sand and wind, yet still you walk. For now" - Ulysses_

A man bearing an insignia of the Black Dogs was running blindly through the woods, not minding the branches that whip his face as he did so, _the monster is coming!_ he thought as he never stopped for breath as stopping would mean his pursuer would gain on him, the Black Dogs mercenary company was trained to defeat monsters and to dominate women not to face demons from whatever part of hell they came from, a loud bang rang from the forest and the man dropped on his knees, his left leg obliterated and he was already bleeding, the fear wasn't helping either as he looks around then found the figure who had taken the shot.

"Please" he calls out as red visors stared him down, the man regretted already joining the Black Dogs as he looks at this person, no this demon who began to raise his strange weapon to his face, at first he laughed at it, now staring at the end of the barrel seem too terrifying for him to handle.

"Please!" he begged again his blood already draining out, "I wont join the Black Dogs again, I'll change for the better, p-please! S-spare m-me!" he was crying now, tears were now mixing with blood as well as piss as the demon seem to not care at his pleas for mercy. The demon didn't care at all as he calmly just deactivated his dreaded red visor and then looked down at the cowering man before him.

"You've just got into an eighteen-carat run of bad luck" the demon said as he pulled the trigger a shot rang and his quarry's brain matter where on the floor, like a macabre painting of sorts, whistling a tune the demon began to set out once again looking for a path towards civilization wherever it may be. The road never ends for a courier as war, war never changes and its time for people of this continent to be reminded of such a truth whether they want it or not, he wouldn't care less the road is long but he always carries on.

* * *

Removing her helmet Alicia scanned the latest village to be torched down by the Black Dogs, it had been months now since Volt had declared his so-called sex empire and the Dark elves Olga Discordia and Chloe were able to escape the clutches of the mercenary group, the Black Dogs then had ravaged the countryside of the Seven Shields Alliance, slaughtering the men, forcing their supporters to join them while raping the women and pillaging what's left.

 _Damn Volt and his men_ , Alicia silently cursed them from the heavens above, the Black Dogs and their supporters, her mission now is to track down an orc warband which was unleashed by the Black Dogs on her kingdom, to track down as well as try to exterminate them before they could cause more havoc. "Princess Alicia" one of her knights, Rowena Sylva, called out to her as they began to hear a musical instrument and a voice ringing in the air.

 _"I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

 _And I feel no evil, 'cause I'm blind to it all,_

 _My mind and my gun will comfort me,_

 _'Cause I know I'll kill my enemies when they come"_

Alicia and her party decided to follow the source of the song as it lead them to a roadless forest where as they walk they saw bodies of orcs strewn at the path, their faces were drawn with terror, and on their bodies were holes from a strange weapon that they didn't know, as they approach the song became much clearer and the tunes louder.

 _"Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life_

 _And I will on this earth forevermore_

 _Still I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul,_

 _But I can't walk from the path of the right because I'm wrong"_

The song lead them to a stream that must have seen better days because the water was red with blood and on its banks was a man who was carrying a strange stringed instrument, _a foreign bard_ , Alicia quickly concluded as she and her knights hide and observed the stranger whose back is turned on them so they couldn't make of his face no matter how they wish to do so, he was wearing a brown duster coat that seem to be paired with a full-face helm that was on the man's side as they silently watch him conclude his song one of her knights quickly snapped a twig and then panicked as she quickly back away.

"I know that I'm not alone!" the man shouted, a he slightly looks on his back but not enough for Alicia to make of his face, "don't hide, I know you are there" he said as he reached for his helm and then put it on, he stood up and then visor of his helm began to flash red and for the first time Alicia felt fear.

 _A demon!_ She thought as she observed the man, he was a tall imposing figure, the brown duster, bandoleer, and leather armor seem to accentuate the fearsome visage while his helm reflected terror as the man drew a strange contraption from his bandoleer.

"If you don't show yourselves, Columbus' massacre of the Indians will be more of a side-show than this" the threat was clear despite its strange wording and Alicia and her knights couldn't help but feel fear at seeing themselves at the end of that strange contraption that he just pointed at their direction, "I'm going to count down to ten now" he warns as he strides to their direction.

"We're not here to fight" Alicia began as she went out of her hiding place, the man seem to be not interested in the way she was dress only noting the sword that she carry with her.

"I doubt that armor could do anything but protect you, from whatever elements around here girl" the man simply said as he looked at her companions and then sighed, "really where am I Gomorrah, is this a new theme from them, I'm telling you I ain't buying 'em?" as if the words were already strange enough but from the gravelly voice of the man behind the helm, Alicia could sense the sarcasm and wit on the words wasting no time she decided to query the stranger about the path of carnage that he may have made before he washed himself.

"Did you slay the orc bands?" she asked as the man considered her, his eyes are hard to discern but she can conclude that the man was looking at her strangely like she had just said something ridiculous.

"What is this _Tæles of Chivalrie_?" the man said as he sheathed his weapon to his bandolier, "if that's your term for Super-Mutants who rape women around here, okay I guess I'll buy into it" he said as he began to strap his strange musical intrument on his back and then walks away but not before stopping and turning back to them, "...and yes I killed those assholes" with that said he continued to walk if not for Alicia trying to stop him.

"What's your name stranger?" she asks as the man stops again and turns to her once more, his visor becoming red as it glares right through her as well as to her companions who shivered in fear.

"Depends on who says who I am, I've been called many names, but the one I know of is Courier Six just call me that" he walks away as Alicia watched his back disappear to the thickness of the forest, Courier Six, surely it wasn't his true name from what she had just seen the man is anything but a messenger of sorts.

* * *

Courier Six had to try his hardest not to just wolf whistle at those girls, they look like those great women he frequently visits from the Gomorrah Casino and yeah despite being heartless literally, it can't be said that Courier Six is not a man of carnal desires and sexual needs. He's already old almost reaching forty if he was able to keep count, but because of the brains at Big MT he was expected to have an enhanced lifespan also thanks to Dr. Usanagi there are certain enhancements that she built inside of his body that help him survive many things that are often called inhumanly possible.

As he walk at the dense forest, Courier Six looked back and sighed "I should have asked them where is the end of this forest" he said to himself as thunder rumbled and Six saw the skies began to darken, living in an atomic desert shithole never let Courier Six experience the rain, sure he heard about it but he never felt it so to see the sky darken he was a bit overwhelmed so to speak.

"Not even the Zion Canyon has an experience of this weather, odd..." the courier said as he quickly took out his binoculars then started scanning his surroundings, there is an exit located eastwards but that led him to a road and road either mean civilized people or an ambush point for bandits, still Courier Six needed the lay of the land and to know the land is to follow the road that leads to either civilization or dangerous wildlife, _nothing ventured, nothing gain_ , Six quickly put back his binoculars then started to follow the path eastwards, the rain still pours.

As Six walks to the road he was met by a familiar sight, it was a caravan of people there were about six of the carriages being pulled by horses that carry supplies as well as women and children all of those things that the courier had only seen in a comic book or an almanac, _now this is new_ , he thought as he wave a hand towards them, the leader, as Six assumed seems to be afraid as when he approached him he seems to be cautiously looking around his surroundings.

"Howdy there" Six greeted to the man who didn't seem to understand the term he had just used and also his helmet didn't help either, _wait till they see the face_ , Six thought as he smirk underneath his helm.

"Hello stranger, where do you come from?" the man asked as Courier Six began to detect movement on his back, whipping out _the Light shining in the Darkness_ Courier Six turned around then started shooting at the direction where he saw movement, "Black Dogs!" the man cries out as arrows began to fly.

"What the fuck?!" Six screamed as an arrow grazed his helm, turning to the man who was now shouting orders to the others to defend their caravan "get the women and children out of here!" he orders as the man looks at him, "don't just stand there just do it!" he grabs the man by the collar then throws him to the ground before an arrow could skewer him.

There were war cries as men and monsters began to spring out of their hiding place, Courier Six put back the handgun to its holster, pulling the _Survivalist Rifle_ that was custom to have a bayonet on its end, the first monster that tried to reach for him was shot point blank to the head, turning around Six bayoneted a man who tried to take advantage of his exposed back moving forward he parried a sword thrust before countering it with a shot, a sword tried slashing him from the side but his armor was thick enough to catch the blow and only damage the duster he was wearing, Six snarled in rage at the offender as he slams the butt of his rifle at the man's face before stabbing him repeatedly until he was surrounded by allies.

"Anyone else!" Six roars, blood drank and berserk, he was going to send all this fuckers down to hell wherever part of that hell they may be, now there was a breathing ground for the defenders as the battle once more begins.

Courier Six dodges a spear thrust before shooting the offender to the balls then to the stomach and then to the head, quickly pulling out the spent magazine Six dodged a sword thrust then whipped out and pointed his Ranger Sequioa blowing the man's brain off with a satisfying explosion. The fighting lasted for almost three hours and as Six saw it the rain began to end however the battle seem unending, _this is what I lived for!_ Six smiles as he headbutted a monster in the head before ending with a stab of a knife to the face.

"Come on! Come on!" he calls out as he raises his arms in the air taunting the attackers to come at him, "anyone of you man enough?!" he calls out to the attackers who were backing away now, "what are you waiting for?! Come on!" he screams and taunts them as a large figure from the attacker began to step forward, it was bigger than the mutants he had faced and he was sure as hell it was a lot more stronger as it carried a nasty looking mace, "fuck me" Six said as the monster roared to him as he activated his visors, "lets dance mother fucker!" he quickly reloads his rifle then points to the monster as it raised its mace and charge to him.

Courier Six, enhanced human, doctor, tribal, and mercenary, had never thought that he was in a whole new world and it seems he was ready for the adventure there is, repeatedly bursting his rifle until he empties his magazine Six charges also bayonet at the ready into the unknown.

* * *

 **Author's note: hey guys new story again, well I was planning a Bloodborne crossover but since I didn't know enough lore of the game so I decided Fallout: New Vegas and yes there are a lot of stories where the Courier is the main character, well since the man itself was an enigma even for fans of Fallout (myself included) I couldn't help but write this story also college is hectic.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	2. 2

_"Truth is...the game was rigged from the start_ _" - Benny_

"My dear!" Claudia cries out as she clutches the hands of her husband Klaus, her good husband Klaus was coughing blood after a luncheon meeting with the Baron of Des, the baron was already imprisoned and her father-in-law Grave was angry and distressed that he tried to kill the baron himself but was held down by her knights and she talked him down from seeking revenge to which her father-in-law simply replied.

 _"You are too kind Claudia, but that kindness of yours would make you too exploitable"_

"Claudia..." Klaus whispered to her as she closes in, her husband's face already paling and his blood seeping from his nose and lips, "...promise me that you'll live your life" he said smiling as he coughed out more blood and phlegm, "promise me that you'll try and meet someone, I'm just one man on this world about to die and you, you are alive you should...should move on from me live out the best of your life my wife, my love..." Claudia cried some more as she puts her hands on his chest.

"I will not leave you" she says in between sobs, "I will always be your wife, I will always love you there is no other men but you" Klaus just weakly smiles at her as the healers began to pull her away, "no!" she screams as the healers were dragging her out "no! I will not leave him! No! NO!" she cries out as she was then lead out of the room.

They've been married for about six years, she and Klaus, they were childhood friends and that is why falling in love with him seem to be something out of a fairy tale, the memory of their wedding day was still as fresh as Claudia was still young when she was adopted by her father-in-law, Grave Levantine, the Levantine clan had been her home as well as her family, it was because of Grave that Claudia decided to become a knight so that he had another daughter to be proud of.

"Let the healers try and heal Lord Klaus, you should get some rest my lady" her lieutenant, Callisto, said as Claudia found herself inconsolable, Klaus was dying and she was helpless to try anything. Why now? When the best of their lives are here, Claudia steels her resolve as she remembers that Claus himself was brave enough to accept his fate.

"I will wait until the healers assures me that Klaus will live" Claudia says as her lieutenant nods then leaves her side, she would never leave his side not until he is fine and well, she watches the door of Klaus' room very intently, waiting for good news to come.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us back there" the leader of the refugee caravan said as Courier Six just shrugged and then gave one of his sons a ruffle on the hair, he alway have soft spots for kids, maybe that is the reason why he can steal a candy from a toddler.

"Nah its fine besides you gave me the lay of the land, so we're even so to say" Six looks around the place then noted that unlike any town and villages he had visited this one has a wall, _like a medieval fantasy land_ , he thought as he looks at the man, "are there any bars where I can go do an R and R?" the man looks at him strangely at his wording, _oh well_ , Six thought as he decided to rephrase his question "is there any building on this town where I can find some rest?" the man then gestures at the guards.

"Why don't you ask them sir? I'm pretty sure they know more of the town instead of me, since I rarely visit here" he says as Courier Six just sighs but before he can say farewell, Gustav, that was the man handed him the reins of one of their horses.

"I don't think..." Six was cut off by the man who shook his head in disagreement.

"You saved our lives, I think this is enough payment, you're a hero sir" he says as Six looked at the horse who seem to consider him as well and then snorted impatiently as he was handed the reins.

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a lonesome drifter" Six said as the man just wave it off.

"All the same sir, the horse is yours as thanks" Gustav said as the courier looked at the horse and then decided, _fuck it, at least I'm living the dream of becoming a cowboy_ , Six thought as he pulled the horse to him touching it with his gloved hand.

"What's his name by the way?" Six asked as Gustav turned to him.

"His name is Brock, he's a good horse a bit temperamental but he can follow orders" Gustav said as he began to help the caravan in taking out their carriage, Six then decided to move on his way now, there are many things to learn about the town and the bets are now on, Courier Six is now in town.

* * *

Prim and her escort went past the crowded markets of the city of Ken, it was a change of scenery from Feoh, the capital itself is a bustling metropolis, the center of culture and civilization just imagining the city to fall from the barbarity of the Black Dogs is by far a dreaded thought by itself and Prim shook her head from the thoughts as she walks at the market already passing by several stalls.

They were near an inn when a body flew in front of Prim "ahhh!" the princess shouts as her guards began to draw swords as the man who flew was followed by another bodies which stacked comically and from the doors of the inn stands a man who wears a duster and was masked in the face by a full-face helm.

"Fucking pricks" the man growls underneath his helm as he steps back then trips a man who tried to attack him from behind, a glass smashes from him but instead of being dazed and stunned by the act it only enrages the stranger who turned then hold his opponent by the neck before throwing him back at the inn with such strength that reminded Prim of a bear, "anymore of you assholes?!" he shouts inside the inn as he began to turn around and walk but not before noticing the princess and her entourage.

"Uhmm..." Prim began as she watched the man's empty red visor as it scrutinized her and her escort who had their hands on their swords, the man began to sigh underneath his helm as he ruffled her hair.

"Kid you need a new outfit rather than that thing" the stranger said noting her attire as he began to present her a coat, "here wear it, you'll catch death if you wear that thing you call clothing" before Prim could say anything the man just pushed the coat to her then went on his way, leading his horse also.

"Why that insolent ruffian!" her escort, Olivia, fumed infuriated by the man's actions as she was about to give chase to the stranger who was already blending in with the crowd as it passes by.

 _He's unlike other people I have met_ , even by her standards most men would usually call her cute or even beautiful in her clothing but that stranger dared, _dared_ to question her clothing even inconspicuously calling it indecent by his own standards not that she mind it all the time, for her clothing is too comfortable to wear and she never did question the whole 'too revealing' theme of the outfit. Now as the day went by she and her escorts decided that it was best to return to the castle where Celestine is holding a meeting for all the Seven Shield Princesses.

"Prim good you're here" her cousin and big sister, Alicia Arcturus, smiled as she enters the room, Prim Fiori returned the gesture as well before standing next to her beside Olga and her attendant, Chloe.

Before everyone can begin Prim notices that there is someone who hasn't joined them yet, "Celestine may I ask where is Claudia she usually is present during these meeting particularly since this is of utmost importance?" she said as Celestine looks at her, sadness was in her eyes.

"Claudia wont be joining us for now because of her husband who is struggling for his life, but I shall directly tell her the comings and goings of this talks" Celestine answered the question and from then on the council began with reports coming from other castles as well as other kingdoms, the Black Dogs were unfortunately a famed mercenary company and their defection resulted in either defection of other nobles or tightening of borders.

"Then there is the matter of this stranger who is killing off the Black Dog raiding parties as well as some orc bands who are marauding our kingdoms..." Maia began as she looks at Alicia who also nodded, "reports from my spies said that this man wields strange weapons with which he would inflict terrible wounds to his enemies, the townsfolk called him a wizard, others called this stranger a savior and also a demon because of his ferocity in tracking them down and he wears..." when she mentions the iconic helm mask with red visors Prim perks up.

"I've met with him!" she says as every eyes turns to her, "at the market when I was just walking I met with the man, he was at an inn and he seem to have been to a brawl..." she looked down and then turned to one of her attendants who presented the coat the man gave her, "...and he gave me this cloak" she said as she then looks at them particularly to big sister Alicia.

"And you never tried to stop him?" Kaguya asks as once more Prim looks down embarrassed and ashamed by the fact that she wasn't able to do so and Alicia decided to stand beside her.

"Hey from what I've just seen also the man himself is scary and intimidating, how about you try to approach him?" Alicia then comforts Prim, "hey its okay" she says smiling down to the youngest princess of their alliance, "I was able to get his name by the way, calls himself Courier Six" everyone began to look at her in disbelief.

"What?!" Maia said in disbelief, even Prim herself wouldn't believe it, the man calls himself a sixth messenger, but a messenger of what? It was a mystery regarding his name and it put once more to the enigma that is he.

"We should invite him to the castle then" Olga says her eyes glinting suspiciously, _what is she planning?_ Prim thought as Olga looks at them, "surely a man who holds such weapons that can defeat entire war bands of monsters and raiding parties of the Black Dogs is worth having a talk to no?" everyone returns Olga's look some in some level of agreeing to her advise others outright refusal and finding the notion ridiculous.

* * *

Courier Six sneezed and then shivered, _who in the Mojave would talk about me?_ he thought as he looks at the roof of his room and then at the woman he had just paid the night to spend with, _oh well girls here seem to more cleaner and cuter than the Casa Madrid_ , he thought as he rubbed the girl's arm causing her to shiver.

"Hey honey I'm still tired to go for more" the woman said as Six couldn't help but smile.

"Well how about we talk before we could go another round?" he asks as the woman, Cressida, tilts her head to the side then smiles to the stranger she had just spent the night with.

"Is that how you ask girls that you want more?" she says as she traces the scars on his head, Six holds her when she touched the particular scar he had received from the Big MT, _I always heard chicks dig scars, maybe they did? Never did found out if Cass likes it though,_ he thought as Cressida looks at him, "so since you're going to let me stay the night how about I ask you a question about those scars of yours, you seem to collect them left and right along with those tattoos" _that's the million cap question_ , Six sighed as he looks at the ceiling.

"Well what can I say I'm an unlucky guy, got some of the scars from trying to outwit death and then some of the scars are made out of sheer stupidity..." looking at her, the courier smiles once more, "...and of course I've done some to myself because I heard women like scars" Cressida chuckles as she shoves him playfully.

"No we aren't like that! Well some like the scars but not that much sugar" she says as Courier Six began to sit up from his bed then light up a cigarette.

"You should stop that" Cressida chided as Six looks at her.

"Why so?"

After another hours of nightly bliss Six went out of the inn's doors only to be greeted by an entourage, _now ain't this a welcoming committee_ , Six thought to himself as a leotard wearing red head that reminded him eerily of Red Lucy of the Thorn, approached him, so far as the courier remembers he has never pissed off some gang of this land or had he done anything still.

"Stranger her highness, Celestine Lucullus calls you to her castle"

* * *

 **Author's note: that wraps it up, so yeah I'll be saying that Courier Six has been to many places and yes as much as possible this is a neutral courier with some amounts of good but this courier would sometimes do evil just to reach an objective or an outcome, so yeah the next chapter I will ask you to prepare for shenanigans and some dealings with the human psyche as I am also playing FNV and my courier character there could be unpredictable.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	3. 3

_"Begin again, let go_ _" - Vera Keyes_

Maia led the man towards the castle, the whole thing was uneventful, this man who calls himself Courier Six stayed silent for most of their walk to the castle, she strays a glance at the imposing man as they pass through the roads that led them to the castle, his duster seem to accentuate the visage that he seem to keep and that helm of his showed a creepy presence particularly his red visor which Alicia told her can lit up into hell fire red, Maia had never seen it and she wishes that the stranger wouldn't need to light it up once they met with Celestine.

"Halt" came the command from one of the castle guard, Maia steps forward as she looks at her charge who seem to be disinterested at things that happens around him, she could just imagine that the man wasn't even interested at the fact that the guards were armed with high quality swords and that he had seem to have faced situations before in his lifetime, "state your business" the guard said as the queen of mercenaries step forward.

"We are here on official business, Celestine wants to see this man" Maia states as the guard looks at the courier warily, "it is of utmost importance" Maia said once more as the guards snapped back at attention.

"Just make sure he doesn't get into trouble m'lady" the guard said as they went through them then went to the interior of the castle, its corridors seemingly hold the interest of their charge who always bob his head left to right.

"Interesting pieces of art, as well as the architecture..." Courier Six said as Maia led him to the throne chamber where sits Celestine Lucullus, the goddess reincarnated herself, the man was turned back for a moment as he stares at the high elf, "hello there beautiful..." he whistles softly as the guards of the goddess reincarnate began to take offense at such audacity and nerve of the man.

"How dare you insult her holiness!" they shouted as the man just looks at them disinterested at the sharp swords that they had just draw, "you insolent wretch!" one of the guards charged to the man only for him to be sent tumbling down.

 _He's fast_ Maia thought as Celestine then raised her hands motioning for the other guards to stop themselves from trying to kill their guest, "stranger you have come before me, I am Celestine Lucullus goddess reincarnate, keeper of this land-!" she was quickly distracted as there was a booming laugh that came from Courier Six.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe it, I mean seriously I know we already devolve to being primitive but seriously a goddess reincarnated?! Hahahaha! Joshua Graham would have a fit! Hahahaha!" the laughter echoed across the halls as Maia glares at the man who just continues to laugh until it ended with a coughing fit, "I'm sorry again, its just that the notion itself is ridiculous although I have a question for you..." Courier Six fearlessly steps pass the guards who were already pissed off at his antics and then approaches Celestine with a supposedly curious glint underneath his visor, "...are those ears real?" he asks as Celestine looks helplessly to Maia then to the man.

 _This man must be crazy!_ Maia thought but then again she had forgotten to teach the courier about certain protocols before even meeting Celestine in the first place, _somehow this is all my fault_ , she thought as she decides to drag the courier away from the goddess reincarnated before he would make a fool of himself anymore.

* * *

"I have heard that you have weapons that can slay many a foe in your way" the so-called goddess reincarnated said as Courier Six looks at her, she was quite a looker and it took all the will power he needed to not use his ladykiller charms just to flirt his way out of this mess, "will you be willing to help us?" she said as the courier then once more looks at her.

"Depends on the pay and also who's who" Six simply answers as he looks at Celestine who gave him a confused look as she tilt her head wondering about his request as Courier Six observed the guards who were already pissed at him.

"What do you mean sir?" Celestine asked as the courier made a motion to pull something out only to have spears pointed at him, _geez no need to get you pants to a twist_ , Six thought as he fast pulled a map that Gustav gave him then present it to the 'goddess reincarnate' Courier Six still wouldn't believe that the woman was a goddess or alien space bats by virtue of the reason out of his ass.

"If you want my help in full capacity, I need to know the land, the roads, the towns and the cities anything of importance that I can use along the way" he said as every person in the court began to whisper, "then of course I want to check those ears of yours to know if they're real" it was enough to taunt the lady's guards as one decided to charge at him with spear pointed at his chest.

"You insolent wretch!" the guard said as he charged to the courier before anyone would stop him, Courier Six side stepped out of the way then pulled out _Maria_ from one of his holster before shooting the man in the hip and then at the shoulder, "AHHH!" the cries muffled the loud ringing of the courier's handgun as he once more put his weapon back on its holster.

"Oh walk it off you baby" Courier Six muttered as he looked at Celestine who was shocked at what he just did, "don't worry he'll live, now back to-!" some of the guards decided to try and attack him.

"Stop it everyone!" a girl's voice ring out as Six turned to the source of the voice then saw that it was the girl whom he handed a coat from yesterday, "please stop, we are here to ask for this man's help not to try and kill him" she said as Six shook his head as she was still wearing that ridiculous thing she call clothing.

"Didn't I told you that you'll die from cold lady?" Six said as he then turned to Celestine and also to the guard, "anyone else? No, well then can we continue?" and so Ceestine had sealed a deal at a crossroads.

After that talk Courier Six was given a personal room where he was able to go about his business, Prim Fiori, that was the girl's name escorted him along with her cousin, Alicia Arcturus, he had met Alicia before and base from their short talk the girl was a borderline example of all those stuck ups he had met at New Vegas not that it did matter since from what he can tell he is far away from home, _I blame those fucking brains_ , Six sighed mournfully at the thought as well as imagining what he would do to those brains particularly Dr. Klein he will fucking drain their supply of caffeine at their brain case and change it with mary j and tobacco, also back at the Mojave he had graves to tend to, ghosts that would wait for him to come and tell them stories.

"Do you have any other name sir?" Prim's voice stop the internal dialogue of the courier who looked at her and then shook his head, he never had any name, ever since he took up the mantle of Courier Six.

"Nope just Courier Six, the name I was born with already died..." _particularly when that checkered asshole Benny shot me in the head_ , Six thought as Prim once more stayed silent as they walked at the winding corridors of the castle.

"So you don't have a name" it was Alicia who concluded as Courier Six looks at her and then shrugs.

"Yeah I took this name, I even killed for this name, you'd be surprise at how many bullets does a man have to take just to prove he is worthy of the name" Courier Six said as he then noticed an empty room, "whose room is this one?" he asks as he gestured at the closed door.

"Claudia of the Dawn Templar Knights, she is looking out for her husband Klaus who is poisoned" Prim said as the courier just looked at the door one last time before walking past the empty room.

They finally arrived at the sequestered room for Courier Six, "here it is" Prim said as she opened the door and then presented the courier with a spartan-esque room with a window next to a desk that seem to remind him of a study, left to the bed was also a bookshelf with five or three books, "do you need something Courier Six sir?" Prim asked as he looks at the room.

"Nothing" Courier Six said as he quickly put down his duffle bag next to the bed and then he sat on it, motionless as his mind drifts of to painful past.

"Just ring the bell on the dresser should you need anything then" Prim slightly bowed as she and her cousin went out of the room that is provided to the courier, he sighs as he pulls out something from his sleeve.

"It has been a long time, I'm tired already..." he said as he stares at the picture of him and his friends before their hunt for that demon legate and other remnants of Caesar's legion that was on the east of the Colorado river.

* * *

"Prim that man is dangerous, you shouldn't be too friendly with him" Alicia lectures her cousin as Prim looks down to the floor, Prim always sees the good in everyone no matter how they act, it is admirable while at the same way made her vulnerable to exploitation, her kindness will be the end of Alicia not just because its adorable but also because its distracting and too exploitable. Courier Six is a dangerous man, he was a mysterious enigma and that weapon he had just presented when one of the guards tried to strike at him made her blood run cold at the fact that he didn't need to touch the man to inflict any damage, like a bolt fired from a crossbow only far more devastating.

"How is our guest?" It was Olga who asked them as they went to the meeting room as Celestine continued to study the map of Oestia.

"He seems to be a bit of a recluse, but he seems to bthate a good man" Prim said as Olga then looks at Alicia who then shrugged.

"There was none of the bravado that he seem to show back at the throne room, what kind of name is Courier Six?" Alicia said as Celestine then looks up to them her eyes seem to be sad.

"Its a name given to those who either save lives or destroy it" she said as every princess knights looked at her, "when our hands meet, flashes of his life began to rush before my eyes, it was brief but the intensity of his emotions were there" Celestine shivered as she looks at the princess knights, the goddess reborn had an ability to look into the hearts of men whenever she wills it so.

 _If only she had seen it in Volt's heart_ , Alicia thought as she looks at the map of Oestia, "there is a raiding party not far from our castle at Feoh, another warband mobilized by the Black Dogs in their effort to invade my country" Alicia said as she looks at Celestine, "I would like to request reinforcements from Ansur and also Rad" she said as Celestine pondered on her request.

"But that would leave our forces on the countryside undefended" Luu-Luu said as she looks at Alicia, "that warband is probably a probing force sent by Volt to lure us into a trap" she theorizes as everyone nods their assent at the halfling's counsel.

"She's right" Maia said as she stops pacing around, "Volt's not just a warrior, he's also a tactician, you don't underestimate him or else it will pay off" she looks at Celestine and then at Alicia, "also in Ansur and Rad there are mercenary companies who admire or had connections to the Black Dogs, having them move would only cause them to quickly defect to their side" there was general agreement on what Maia said, the Black Dogs was a very old and admired company and it wouldn't do well that their supporters be sent to fight against them.

"How about sending out that man, that courier" Olga said as everyone turned to her, "if what people say are true, that he can defeat armies by himself, wouldn't it be better for him to handle a single warband by himself" _now that is an idea,_ Alicia thought as she regarded the dark elf with a newfound respect.

"Well then Alicia you will escort Sir Courier Six to Feoh his mission is to eliminate the warband that is terrorizing your lands" Celestine declares as Alicia then grits her teeth then leaves, _I don't like this but if its for our survival_ , she thought as she looks at her cousin Prim, _if its for her I'll do it_ , Alicia thought as she imagine how her next days would go.

* * *

 **Author's note: so here it is third chapter of the story, as much as possible the action will be a bit more emphasized since we're not talking about whole armies but instead we're talking about one man, and I'm sure that it will be like John Wick and yeah all of the companions of the courier are dead here. So yeah expect the next chapter.**

 **Criticisms and praises are appreciated**

 **Miko 56**


	4. 4

_"This is not your road, but when you walk...you walk it alone" - Ulysses_

It was rainy when they ride out at dawn, Prim looked at Courier Six as he seem to look at the sky with interest, "is there something wrong sir?" Prim asked as the man's helmeted face looks at her and then points to the sky.

"Never seen skies so clear like this back from where I came from" he said as he looked at his strange gauntlet, tapping it and before Prim could ask something about the strange gauntlet, music began to blare at it, the music was upbeat and seem to emanate a cheerful tune.

 _Yippie yay, there'll be no weddin' bells for today_

 _I got spurs that jingle, jangle, jingle_

 _Jingle, jangle!_

 _As I go ridin' merrily along_

 _Jingle, jangle!_

 _And they sing 'oh ain't you glad you're single!'_

 _Jingle, jangle!_

 _And that song ain't so very far from wrong_

 _Jingle, jangle!_

The night goes on as they travel, Alicia then orders for them camp for now as it was getting dark and too further travel would only cause discomfort to their steeds as well to anyone guarding their convoy, they took camp to a nearby clearing by the road, and Courier Six began to lay out his pack as well as his arms as music blare on that strange gauntlet of his. Alicia and her companions watched as he disassembled his tools, those were strange tools, weapons that seem to have strange contraptions, Courier Six disassembled with what looks like a long crossbow with a scope.

"What is that?" Alicia asked as she tries to start a conversation with the foreigner who seem to mind what he is doing looking at him with interest, the man then removed his helmet revealing a rugged pale face that hasn't seen the sun for too long, his face had its wild charm and Alicia is sure that some ladies in Oestia wouldn't miss a chance to try their luck on him, he had a brownish hair that had streaks of white, he was old but that didn't diminish the man's charm.

 _He's handsome for an old man_ , Alicia thought as she blushed thinking about the man for a second, it cannot be said that Alicia is not attracted to the other sex, but rather years of training as well as battling foes of the Seven Shield Alliance made her to busy to think of anything but love or its consequences.

"Well this..." the man lifted the disassembled tool presenting it in front of her, "...is an anti-material rifle, it fires this..." putting down the rifle Courier Six then presented a small cylindrical object with a pointed end, "... .50 mm rifle rounds enough to turn a Deathclaw from the inside out" he said as he began to fix his rifle, "although judging from your wildlife big mutated animal fucks isn't the problem here" he said as he began to clean his tool, away from their position a howl is heard coming along with the song from his music box.

The courier was humming along to the song as the night goes on and then Prim and Alicia began to sleep, Courier Six was watching over them as he cleaned his weapons, the clink and clank of the tools of the trade giving comfort to Prim's mind as she sleeps.

* * *

Morning came as Prim woke up, she looks around then saw the courier who seemingly sleeps and his music box was now broadcasting something sinister, a voice of an old man begging and cursing at the courier.

 _"Now, come on...you open up, open the vault! I can make it worth your while, think about what you're throwing away! I have other weapons, other technology I can share with you, in the Big Empty I know the way there, I know some of its secrets, the collars! The collars were a mistake, I see that now! Why would I kill you? After all I've-after all we've done together..."_ the message was enough to tell Prim that the old man in the music box was desperate, _"Are you listening to me?! Everything down here, I swear so much you could see! You could rule the wastes with what's down here, make your own army, re-shape the world, if anyone disagrees? Put collars in them! Don't you leave me here! You can't do this to me!"_ there were also moments of the old man trying to calm down but to no avail, _"...calm been in worse situations...find a way out...somehow then find that courier, what about that other courier? One with the flag on his back...maybe...no...no, he said he won't come to the Sierra Madre, maybe Veronica...no...no she thinks I'm dead! No way out!"_ then there was a cold silence as the static went strong and the old man's voice came with a tone of finality _"you...I know you can hear me. When you die Courier, your grave's going to be just like this vault, when you die, I'll be waiting here (chuckles) in the Sierra Madre. Waiting..."_ the whole record ends as Courier Six wakes from his slumber.

"You do know its rude to listen to a man's music" he said as Prim looks at him and then at the music box he had, it is a strange thing almost resembling a gauntlet, Courier Six seems to have noticed her interest to his gauntlet.

"What is that?" Prim asks as the man smiles and then gestures at his gauntlet as he sat from his position, his eyes seem to be faraway as if he was remembering a very fond yet distant memory.

"You never seen a pipboy?" he asks as Prim shakes her head in response as Six then pressed some buttons, "this pipboy is a machine" he explains as he takes it off then lets her examine the gauntlet, "it lets me know the status of my body as well as save some files from a computer or even a processor chip" Prim tilts her head confused at the courier's words as he sighs and then decides to simply explain the tool he just showed her in the most hated word he could use, "this pipboy is a magic gauntlet that allows me to access the conditions of my body" he said as the princess finally catches on to his explanation.

"Oh kind of like a body inspection charm" now it was Courier Six's turn to tilt his head in confusion as Prim smiles at him and then watches as he just shakes his head as if finding the notion of magic ridiculous.

"Yeah I can go with that" he said as he waved his hand as if it explains everything, "it also helps me keep tabs with 'things' that I shouldn't forget" he said standing up as Prim follows him towards the horses.

"What kind of things?" the princess asks as Courier Six puts on his helm, silence was the only thing between them as he didn't reply to the question but Prim could feel the sadness and the weight of responsibility that he seem to carry as he rides alone in front of their convoy.

* * *

 **Author's notes: well here's an update for the Devil at the Crossroads, well even in Fallout: New Vegas, the Courier is a complex character which makes the game so engaging unlike Fallout 3 and Fallout 4 were the protagonists seem to be too one dimensional in a sense that the only difference is their motivation in making it out of the wasteland, so yeah have fun reading this chapter.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


	5. 5

_"Bring your convictions, bring whatever flag you carry" - Ulysses_

Courier Six scanned the hamlet they were going to cross, the roads were a bit blocked as refugees began to crowd the roads, the onslaught made by raiders and those super mutants had made, _orcs they are called orcs by the tribals here_ , he thought as he turned his attention to his convoy, they were too slow, he notices full of pomp and ceremony that it almost reminds him of NCR and even Mr. House when they introduce themselves to him, and Caesar's legion never spared expense in showing their 'splendor' to him, none of that matters now as Courier Six scanned the whole terrain.

"We should keep moving" he said as everyone from their party began to look at him, "by the looks of this clog its going to be tomorrow to have this crowds disappear we should look for a shortcut so that we could go to our destination" he explains as he gestures at the screaming people beyond the traffic jam.

"Victorique, Domitia scout ahead we'll look for a shortcut" Alicia said as the two of their escorts nodded and went towards the end of the road.

"We have to move we're burning daylight out here" Six said as he began to ride first leaving the royal entourage behind, he managed to find a shortcut that wasn't filled with traffic as well as waystations that can be filled with travelers, "we can take the road here forget about sending a scout to look for a shortcut" Six said to one of his companions who began to call on their entourage.

The shortcut to Feoh was just uneventful, just the occasional wildlife that almost reminded of the courier of a pre-war world that he saw in Zion Valley, _beautiful and untamed_ , he thought as he washes his hands of an unradiated water that was more common on Zion Valley and some pockets of the Mojave but not this, _this place is too clean_ , Six thought as he continued walking back to his horse. "Hello Courier sir!" a woman's voice broke him from his trip down the memory train as he was fixing his horse to prepare for a rough ride as he wasn't used to it.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as he observes the woman before him, a rarity in the Mojave wasteland if ever the woman was there was her features itself, violet-haired, smooth and clean skin that would give New Vegas female residents a run for their money, and the whitest and cleanest teeth that would put a lot of men of Mojave wanting her for a night around the golf club, _and also try to settle down with her_.

"I was just wondering why you always seem to be distant to us?" the girl asks as Courier Six looks at her and she steps back totally intimidated by his riot gear helmet. _The red eyed demon_ , he remembers the title that was given to him by the survivors of Caesar's legion.

"How can you tell?" he simply asks as he decides to remove his helmet so to put the girl at ease.

"You seem to always march ahead of us, whenever we camp you, you always keep your distance away from us, the Princess Prim believes that it is somewhat hampering whatever coordination we have at any event should your skills be needed" the girl said as Six sighs, after the deaths of his friends he let Yes Man rule over the Mojave in coordination with the NCR while he decided to go into a self-imposed exile after the tragedies that befell from him. Now a little girl, a princess sent a _knight_ it was still hard for him to think of it, to tell him of her thoughts.

"I apologize" Six said as he looks at the woman, "it has been a long time since I walked with a group" he simply said and hoped he didn't sound too gruff like most of the days whenever he is hungover while on bed with either two women or just Rose Cassidy who would toss him out of the bed out of sheer embarrassment.

 _Those were good times_ , he thought as they began to pass through a ruined farmstead nearby Feoh "what happened here?" Alicia asked no one but herself as she dismounts from her horse, followed by some of her escorts "we have passed this farmstead last night and it was still whole" she said as she took a knee then looks around the place, the stench of smoke, blood, and sex filled the air as Courier Six drew his trail carbine, it was a familiar scent that often happened after a legion or raider raids that is frequent in the Wasteland that is America.

"We are not alone" he said as he dismounts his horse and cocked his gun, _the raid is still fresh, they are nearby_ , he thought as he studies the freshly pillaged farmstead.

It seems Alicia noticed it too as she began to draw her sword, "draw your swords, raise your shields and prepare yourselves!" she shouts as everyone began to go in alarm as everyone began to look around searching for the enemy that could have surrounded them.

"Never would have thought that we be found out" a voice from the darkness of the nearby woods said as large figures appeared from there, followed by other figure that are human, "I should reward you after this for noticing us Princess, maybe with my seed" there was chuckles to his fellows as they began to surround them and everyone began to tense "now, now no need for that" he said as he grins at them.

"Hicks" Alicia snarls, her voice full of venom as she points her sword at the man, while the man that is called Hicks regarded it as recognition from the princess as he raises his hands in mockery.

 _Good a legion reject_ , Six sighs as before the man could order his pet mutants and mercenaries to charge, probably kill the men in their group and then rape the women, he quickly drew his ranger sequoia and killed the mutant behind the man, and with that the battle begins as every mutant, human, and the courier of the Mojave fought in the ruined farmstead, gunfire startles the horses as he began to shoot every person that tries to go near him, all of it clean headshots. _If it moves shoot it in the head_ , Six remembers those mysterious words deep on his memory that was before he was shot on the head and lived.

 _One_ , he counts as he began to shoot his trail carbine on the face of one mutant, _two_ , he pumps and then shoots at a man who tried to skewer him with a spear, _three_ , Six dodged a lunged before hitting the offender with the butt of his trail carbine and then shooting the man in the head, his whole body moves with such speed that even he can't keep up with it, _four, five_ , he shoots two more, a mutant and his human comrade, _six, seven_ , two shots to a mutant one on the monster's junk as he tried to violate a woman that is essentially his comrade then the other on the head to stop him from screaming, _eight_ , his trail carbine is empty now as he drops it and then pulls out his sequoia once more.

The leader of the band, Hicks was now staring at the situation that was unfolding before him, _he's obviously thinking how it all went wrong_ , Six thought as he simply points his gun to a last charging mutant, shooting it in the head without even watching, only the smell of gunpowder and its brains the only thing confiming his kill, "useless all of them" Hicks spat out as he watched Six closing in on him.

"Hey you!" he calls out as he points his sword at him, "why don't you drop whatever those weapons you have and fight me fairly?!" he calls out as Six could only guffaw in laughter at the man, "are you man enough?!" he calls out as Six couldn't help but continue laughing at the man.

"Man of all the ridiculous things I see everyday on this side of the Wasteland!" Six said as his helmet began to glow in its sickly red and he began to put back his Ranger Sequoia, exchanging it with a Bowie knife, "but sure I can entertain you" he said as he looks at the swordsman "come at me _pendejo_ "

* * *

"Come at me _pendejo_ " something about the word made Hicks snap as he charged at the tall man, overwhelming the fear that the man's red, demonic eyes created as it lit through the fight, _what is this guy?_ He thought as he made slashes and pierces at the man who effortlessly dodges it, until his sword catches a slash, and his sword made contact with the man's knife.

And before Hicks could react a fist connected to his face "fuck!" he cries out as he felt pain and his jaw disconnecting from the blow, a knee then connected to his stomach, his breath going out of his body and he crashes down on the ground.

 _This was supposed to be an easy get in, get out job_ , Hicks thought as he remembers the Boss' orders for him, raid the Feoh countryside, force the Princesses Alicia and Prim to their fortress then let Beasley betray it was supposed to be that easy and yet some do gooder brown noser from nowhere took them all out as if they weren't a professional mercenary force, he tries to recover and weakly lunge for his opponent only for the man to punch him once more in the face and he felt his brain shaking.

"This is supposed to be an easy job!" he shouts to no one as another kick in the gut sent him sprawling to the ground once more, "damn it, damn it all!" he cries out as he crawls from the ground and tries to reach for his sword before the man steps on his hands "Arghhh!" he cries out in pain as the man stomps on his fingers breaking its bones.

"Stop it!" came the cry of Alicia as the man looks at her and then back at him, "he is an important member of the Black Dogs, he might have any valuable information on Vault's plans" she said as the man seem to consider it before once more kicking the man on the stomach and Hicks could only gasp for air and wish for the beating to stop.

"Get up tough guy" the man taunted as he lifts Hick's face and make him stare on his eyes, _those red, demonic eyes_ , "all talk, short dick eh?" the man said as he lifted the man and then punched him once more in the stomach before letting him drop on the ground. Hicks recovers as he looks around and then saw that his forces were all but defeated, slaughtered to the last. Some of them killed by a sword but some of them were killed by the new, strange man's weapons.

It was like a nightmare for him as Hicks could only look at the whole bodies that were now being collected, some of that of a comrade whereas others were those of his being burned alongside the orcs with no care of ceremony as they were deserved as heroes of the war between Olga and Celestine.

"What are you?!" he grunts as the man removes his helmet revealing a strong-jawed man, with blank grey eyes looking down on him with intensity, _even Vault didn't have eyes like that_ , Hicks thought as he felt pain from his head as the man lifted his hair.

"Just a courier passing by and making my own home on the road" he simply said before putting him down with a slam from one of his strange weapon, and Hicks saw a bright white light and then darkness.

* * *

 **Author's note: I apologize for the late update, I was too busy for the whole years that went by because I am already graduating college and yes I have a lot of papers to sign along with the fact that I need to prepare for a Civil Service Exam. But anyway don't you all worry I will continue this story and see it to the end.**

 **Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

 **Miko 56**


End file.
